moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Teratorn
Foehn Revolt |role = Anti-air |useguns = Golden Rocket launcher |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 270 |armortype = Light |speed = 9 |turn = * 200 (vehicle) * 12 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $800 |time = 0:32 (base 0:29) |multiplier = 1.1 |produced = Foehn War Factory |airattack = |cooldown = * 5 frames (0.3 in-game seconds) (lock-on laser) * 15 frames (1 in-game second) (weapon) |range = 11, minimum 2.5, radius 0.5 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Invisible on enemy radar * Immune to radiation and poison * Cannot be attacked by Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted * Receives a 15% firepower buff while inside a deployed SODAR Array's radius * Must be locked on to the target before firing (see Weapon stages) * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = *Moder.U (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) }} The Teratorn is Foehn's primary anti-air vehicle (actually a drone akin to the Robot Tank, Terror Drone and Stinger). Official description The Teratorn is Foehn's primary anti-aircraft drone unit, ready for action as soon as their War Factory is deployed on the battlefield. Compared to the basic anti-aircraft units of the other warring factions, it is not capable of targeting ground objects at all, meaning it is defenseless against tanks and infantry. Its only purpose is to target, lock-on and destroy enemy air force whenver '' it comes within its range.'' Teratorn's weapon is a uniquely designed "golden rocket" which is a fast, durable and highly explosive weapon. To ensure a hit, the Teratorn will take a moment to analyze its target's movements before firing the rocket. While it does create a short delay before the projectile is launched, the drone is still capable of targeting and firing on the move.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Teratorn serves as the Tier 1 anti-aircraft unit for all three subfactions of the Foehn Revolt. In contrast to its counterparts, it's a rather lackluster unit considering its light armor and inability to attack ground units. The delayed firing rate doesn't help either, as it means it will be unable to quickly respond effectively to faster aerial threats (such incursions should be delegated to Knightframes, preferably loaded in Jackal Racers). It is however the fastest vehicle of its category, allowing it to kite slower aircraft such as Wolfhounds and Thor Gunships. Its slow firing rate can be somewhat compensated if it engages aircraft from within the proximity of a SODAR Array, as it will grant it a small bonus in extra damage output. Weapon stages The Teratorn uses a weapon cycle even though it only has a single offensive weapon. It always starts at the lock-on laser once it switches targets. * Stage 1: Lasts until 30 frames (2 in-game seconds). In other words, this is the lock-on stage where a laser will be targeted. * Stage 2: Lasts until 40 frames (2.7 in-game seconds). By the time Stage 1 ends, the Teratorn will fire a Golden Rocket then proceed to lock-on at Stage 3. * Stage 3: Once it has reached 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds), the cycle will repeat back to Stage 1. Assessment Trivia * Teratorns are an extinct group of very large birds of prey that once lived in North America and South America from the Miocene to the Pleistocene, and were one of the largest flying birds ever known. * The Teratorn uses the voiceset of the Mantis in Kane's Wrath. External links * Official showcase of the Teratorn prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:雷鸟无人防空车 Category:Vehicles Category:Drones Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Golden Rocket